Christian LEGO Fans Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 April 2013
11:04 Hallo, Goodbye. o/ 11:26 Hallo. o/ 11:26 RagingTofu 11:28 Hello. 11:29 Do you think the bot should stay? 11:30 Who's is it? 11:30 I am the operator of the bot, but the admins also have the password. 11:32 RagingTofu 11:33 Hallo. o/ 11:34 Who else thinks that LBE's avatar sorta looks like a rainbow creeper from a distance? :{P 11:34 It just looks like a rainbow to me. :P 11:35 It looks sorta like a dancing jumping creeper. :{P 11:35 Meh. :P 11:36 Do you know anything about building a printer thingy in Minecraft? 11:37 Sorta. 11:37 I had a plan for it once. 11:37 How many different types of blocks can it support? 11:38 Just one. :P 11:39 Which one? 11:39 white wool. :P 11:39 Well, it was more like a copy machine... 11:39 I need one capable of a lot of different blocks. 11:40 Like, atleast all 16 wool. 11:40 You place something in the scanner, then your press a button and it prints out a copy... 11:40 8*8 output and reusable, can you help me build that? 11:40 Hmm. :/ 11:42 So, what do you want this "printer" machine to do? 11:44 It will be able to print a 8*8 image in 16 different wool colours with it storing 64 different combinations with those combinations able to be saved without having to place any torches or anything. Massive project, I know, but I really could use the help. 11:45 Hmm... 11:47 The printing part will be difficult, indeed. 11:49 Yes, very. 11:50 brb 11:50 I suppose the first part would be the memory system. 11:54 Back. 11:55 We will need about 16,384 bits of memory. o_O 11:55 Yikes... 12:12 Hallo. o/ 12:13 Hi /o 12:14 Want to debate anything? 12:15 Nah, I don,t have enough time for a debate 12:16 Hallo. o/ 12:16 Shawdow, want to debate anything? 12:16 Hi all o\ 12:16 Shadow /o 12:16 Hi Norm, hi Obi :) 12:17 And, it depends on the debate Norm. :P 12:18 Torches or repeaters for clocks? :{P 12:18 ... :P 12:21 16,384 12:21 That is my new favorite number. :{P 12:23 Nice number. :P 12:23 Mine is 3. :P 12:23 4*64*64 12:23 =16,384 12:24 I need to build a memory system with that many bits in Minecraft. o_O 12:24 I am investigating which memory system would be the best. 12:25 That sounds kewl. :P 12:25 Hallo. o/ 12:26 It will be very difficult, my most difficult Redstone project yet. 12:26 Plus I need to build a printer for it. 12:26 A reusable one. 12:26 Hi Skull! o/ 12:27 Skull /o 12:28 Hey Guys! 12:28 Teh chat haz been logged. :{P 12:29 Q̅ 12:29 How are you doing Skull? :P 12:29 Q̅ 12:29 :{P 12:29 Skully! :D :{P 12:29 [] 12:29 [[]] 12:29 [[]] 12:29 [[]]:D 12:29 [[]][[]][[]] 12:30 Good! :P @Shadow 12:30 Norm... :P 12:30 yolo 12:30 Good. :P 12:30 yolo 12:31 12:31 G2G 12:31 Bye Obi 12:31 o/ 12:31 Hallo. 12:31 :P 12:31 :P 12:32 Bye and God bless /o 12:32 Hallo. o/ 12:32 "Torches or repeaters for clocks?" ?? :p 12:32 Tofu, what memory system should we use? 12:33 I was thinking of a hopper-hopper combo, but I'm not sure if it's the best one. 12:33 Bye Obi! :P 12:33 Shadow, do you have Minecraft? 12:34 Yeah! :P 12:34 Special:Random 12:34 Do you play on any servers? 12:35 Yes, 12:35 mc.DabbleCraft.com 12:35 Shadow, tofu, lets build that memory system. 12:35 I think I got something... 12:35 ? 12:36 Get on dabblecraft 12:36 .. I wish I had Minecraft.... ;( 12:36 :P 12:36 I made a bit. :p 12:36 Do I have to buy Minecraft for both skull and jdude now? :{P 12:36 Is it a pvp server? I don't want to get slaughtered. :'o 12:37 :P 12:38 Lol .. Yes Norm. :P 12:38 It is creative. 12:38 (XD) 12:40 :P 12:41 Hello! 12:41 Hi! o/ 12:42 Nice profile pic shadow! Shadowfax is the epicest horse in all middle-earth!! 12:43 GTG D: 12:44 [[]]D: * 12:44 Norm is the epic frog in all of middle earth. :{P 12:44 A what? :P 12:45 ? :{P 12:45 :P 12:53 HAI. :P 12:53 I LIKE FOOD :P 12:54 Shoot. No mods. :P 12:54 Hi Rio! O/ 12:54 Behave, people. :P 12:54 No. :p 12:55 Hallo. o/ 12:55 It looks like when yo u leave, it looks like it says "haslefthat" :P 12:55 O/ 12:56 Yeah... 12:56 :P 12:56 "Legobrickelijah has left his hat." :P :P 12:56 XD 12:57 YES! 12:57 :P 12:57 It especially looks like that for me, 12:58 without my glasses and all... 12:58 :P 12:59 I'm reading about Isaac and Rebekah in the Bible ! 01:00 That's a fun read. 01:01 Good to know! :) \ 01:01 I JUST started like a couple days ago. :P 01:01 We're reading Matthew! 01:01 Cool Arya! :D 01:01 IKR? 01:01 :D 01:01 Is Mathew in Old Tesament or new? 01:01 Proverbs FTW. (Spy) 01:01 We just finished chapter 15 and sixteen. 01:01 New. 01:02 Um, AJ? 01:02 Then I've got a LONG way to go, Rio. :P 01:02 Are you alright..? 01:02 ? 01:02 ? 01:02 I reread Proverbs a lot. The insight is succinct and useful. 01:03 Sounds like Proverbs is good! ;) 01:03 :) 01:03 WHy is one of the users name is CLFWBOT ? 01:03 (THINKING) 01:03 It is a bot. 01:04 Why do we have Bots? 01:04 Welcome Wii! :) 01:04 Because of Norm. 01:04 Whoa, a chat with users. :O 01:04 Normfrog . 01:04 :p 01:04 Hi, Wiibox. o/ 01:04 IKR? 01:04 :P 01:04 To record chat. 01:04 Not PMs, so do not worry. 01:04 Hallo. o/ 01:04 Water we talking about? :P 01:05 Um, IDK. :P 01:05 About the Bible ! :) 01:05 :D 01:05 I'm on Isaac and Rebekah right now! :) 01:05 A good topic. 01:05 I'm on Matthew 17. 01:05 Cool! 01:06 I really should find a good online bible . I presently have to go to the table of contents then find the page then find the chapter, etc. :{P 01:06 I have a LONG way to get to Matthew! :P 01:06 I'm on Acts. :P 01:06 There are apps for it, Norm! 01:06 I'm gonna get a Bible on my iPod. 01:06 I wanna have a digital back-up. :P 01:07 :P 01:07 I have NIV and ASV loaded on here. :P 01:07 Can y'all pray for me? :P 01:07 I have my Mock Trial. :S 01:07 Um, what? 01:07 I'm very nervous. :S 01:07 Mock trial? 01:07 :S 01:07 It's tomorrow. :S 01:07 What is a MOck trisl? 01:07 Trial* 01:07 Mock* 01:07 Of course, I've been praying for myself, so that's a little selfish to ask others. :P 01:08 A fake trial. :{P 01:08 I'll pray for you! Wii! :) 01:08 You better... :P 01:08 I will! ;) 01:08 Okay, I will, but I don't understand... 01:08 :P 01:08 I do not particularly like Psalms. 01:08 So many prayer requests to remember. :P 01:08 I'm going to report the CLFWBOT ! :P 01:08 Why? :{P 01:09 IKR RIO? :P 01:09 Sometimes I go down the list and I'm like, "God, you know the rest of the people." :P 01:09 A what? :P 01:09 Cuz its staring at me. :p 01:09 IKR, Riolu? 01:09 I have a legit prayer request, too... 01:09 The Mock Trial one isn't legit. :P 01:09 I got 4 bits already! :D 01:10 Yeah, I'm the same way, Rio. 01:10 I is not staring. ;p (stare) 01:10 ... 01:10 I'll make a blog for it or something... 01:10 That...is...creepy... :P 01:10 Unkaydokey. 01:10 I operate the bot. :{P 01:10 Yes, the CLFW bot IS creepy. (Watching) 01:10 He's...watching...me...O_O 01:11 :P 01:11 So I am the creepy one, not the bot. :{P 01:11 Yes 01:11 :3 01:11 BRB 01:11 That's why it's creepy, Norm. :P 01:11 :P 01:11 Do you really dislike the bot or are you just joking? We are really having a debate with Goggles99 about if people will see us as fascist if we have a bot. 01:12 ? :p 01:12 I am indifferent. :P 01:12 I think we shouldn't have bots that aren't run by Admins. :P 01:12 The admins have the password. 01:13 Then they should change it so you don't kniw the password. :} 01:13 *know 01:13 CLFWBOT s should have their own minds, like an A.I. :P 01:13 I doubt such a bot would get approved. :P 01:13 It'd ban us all if a glitch occured. ;p 01:13 :P 01:14 Bye Arya! o/ 01:14 Glitch...? 01:14 What the-? : 01:14 IF. ;P 01:14 Please read my topic: https://community.lego.com/t5/MESSAGE-BOARDS/A-topic-No-not-a-dupe-but-a-topic/m-p/5820280 :P 01:14 :P 01:14 * :S 01:14 I read it, it's meh. :P 01:14 It does not have chat moderator rights. :{ P 01:14 MEH?! :P 01:14 MEH?!?!?! :P 01:14 :P 01:14 The bot. :{P 01:14 YOU THINK IT'S MEH?!?!?!?!? :P 01:14 Yeah, it's pretty lame... :{P 01:14 :P 01:14 Agreed with Wii. :P 01:15 FIRST YOU DISS MY PSYCHOLOGICAL PROWESS AND THE PROCLAIM MY TOPIC TO BE MEH?!?!?! :P 01:15 FIEND. :P 01:15 Yup. :P 01:15 Yes. :} 01:15 ...no but seriously, you truly think that? 01:16 Think what? 01:16 That my topic is "meh." :P 01:16 I think its good rio! :) 01:16 :P 01:16 Yay. :3 01:16 Yeah, our world views are too different... 01:16 You're too optimistic. :P 01:17 Well, Wiibox, you think the mods are deplorable human beings so sure. :P :P 01:17 My world view is different from nearly everyone here. :{P 01:17 Hallo. o/ 01:17 O/ 01:17 What are we talking about? :P 01:17 They are, Riolu. :{P 01:18 My topic's dejected brilliance? :P 01:18 The Mods are the lowliest lowlives of the MBs. :{P 01:18 Like the peasants. :{P 01:18 ... :P 01:18 :P 01:18 And yet you're still ruled by them, eh, superior being? :P 01:18 CLFWBOT is the scariest thing in the world. :P 01:19 How so? 01:19 They were mistakenly given power that they don't deserve. :} 01:19 :P 01:20 Plus, CLFWBOT 's are mindless beings of the universe. :p 01:20 Like how you were cruelly given blighted opinions of people you are in no position to critique? :} 01:20 What? :{P 01:20 :P 01:21 BOT 01:21 Just tell me what you're referencing, please. :{P 01:21 You. :P 01:21 Yes, he's a very nice Bot, is he not, Norm? :{P 01:21 What are we going BOT for? :p 01:21 Me doing what, Riolu? :S 01:21 o_O 01:21 Critiquing the mods with your brutally uncalled for opines. :P 01:22 :P 01:22 I never post those on the MBs. :P 01:22 :P 01:22 I would if they wouldn't reject them. (YS) 01:22 ... :P 01:22 I should make that blog now... 01:23 101010 01:23 Shouldn't we talk about Christiananity? (thinking) 01:23 Aren't you being a little ignorant of Christian ideals when you belittle and disrespect authorities put in place? I.E. the mod? 01:23 *mods 01:23 ? :P 01:24 I forgot how to read binary. :p 01:24 The Mods have no authority over me! :} 01:24 They do on the LMBs. 01:24 Same! :{P 01:25 Sadly, that's true... :P 01:25 Hmmm... :P 01:25 Still, I have the right to say whether or not they're doing their job well. 01:26 :P 01:26 ad infinitum 01:26 Sure. But talking badly about them where they can't see it? 01:27 Respect those who God has put in authority over you? :P 01:27 :P 01:27 No. :P 01:27 I'd do it in front of them, but no one else would be able to hear what I'd say, since the posts would get rejected. 01:27 I talk about you guys behind your backs. ;p 01:27 And God never put them in authority, random LEGO people did. :P 01:27 :P 01:27 And they can'tstop me. ;P 01:27 I bet you do. :P 01:27 Can't* 01:28 I couldn't care less. :{P 01:28 God put those random LEGO people on earth. XD 01:28 So that means they're only purpose is to protect LEGO.com? :P 01:28 *Click* *Click* *Click* 01:28 :{P 01:29 God is in control of all things... 01:29 Including that RAM we are building? :{P 01:29 RAM? :P 01:29 Random Access Memory :{P 01:29 Redstone. 01:29 So, what you're saying is that, because God put those people there, I have to say that they do there job well, even if they aren't? :P 01:30 You don't have to agree with how they do things, but you can still be respectful to them. 01:30 LBE! :D 01:30 Hi! O/ 01:30 Gah. :P 01:30 We need that emote updated... (FP) 01:31 Anyway, back to what Riolu said. :P 01:31 Hallo. o/ 01:31 Hello! 01:31 Wix, Isn`t that oceanside place just epic!/ 01:31 *!? 01:32 How is saying they're not doing well with their job disrespectful? Is it disrespectful to go up to a guy and say "hey, you haven't been doing too well, you're fired"? :{P 01:32 YES! :D 01:32 IT'S MY FAV RESTRUANT! 01:32 *RESTAURANT! 01:32 I LIKE FOOD 01:32 LO 01:33 :P 01:33 What...? :{P 01:33 FOO 01:33 ETST 01:33 D 01:33 :{P 01:33 What is going on? :P 01:33 No, but you're comparing them to "peasants" and other disrespectful talk. 01:33 This makes no sense. :S 01:34 Rio, have you ever been to Charleston SC? 01:34 YOU HAVE TO GO!!! :P 01:34 ETST 01:34 Oh fine, I really don't consider that disrespectful or offensive in any way shape or form... 01:34 The only places out of state I have been are Washington D.C. and Nevade. 01:34 Maybe a LITTLE disrespectful... 01:34 Like I said, we have very different worldviews. :{P 01:35 *world views 01:35 **world views. 01:35 I respect all people regardless of what they do. Or act. Or behave. Of whatever. 01:35 *or 01:35 Which is where we differ... :P 01:36 :P 01:36 I LIKE FOOD, AND MCDONALDS. :P 01:36 ...so you don't like to act like Jesus? (Ys) 01:36 Who? :P 01:36 I eman, who are you talking you? :P 01:36 Wiibox. 01:36 mena8 01:36 :P 01:37 Crud, mean* 01:37 Does anyone know why everyone on MB chat though I was jewish??? 01:37 ? 01:37 I am really confused.... 01:37 ...people thought you were Jewish? Since when? 01:37 Today. :p 01:37 I have NO idea why. 01:38 ...really? :P 01:38 I am a solid Christian, and I thought I made that clear. 01:38 Yes, really. :P 01:38 Same! :D 01:38 :) 01:39 :) 01:40 Does Fishfam get on chat any more? 01:40 LMBW chat. 01:40 Yes, he was on last week. 01:40 (Ik thats really off the subject) 01:40 He was on earlier today. 01:40 Really? 01:40 Aw man! 01:41 I always miss him! 01:41 MAN WHERE DID THIS DAY GO. :p 01:41 Fishfamy! [[]]:D :{P 01:41 :P 01:42 Hello Rio. 01:42 Hi. :P 01:43 Jdude and Gogs...come to me now... :P 01:43 What? 01:43 NOW!! :P 01:43 Hallo. o/ 01:45 Hi. :P 01:45 I 01:45 M 01:45 B 01:45 O 01:45 R 01:45 E 01:45 D 01:45 :P 01:45 :P 01:46 :P 01:47 Buy not-bored at Walmart. :{P 01:47 Aj, play tennis with Rio. 01:47 Kay. :p 01:47 It will make u feel better. :P 01:48 Hi BG! :D 01:48 O/ 01:48 *makes winners off every shot* :P 01:48 Hi 01:48 BATTY!!! 01:48 Hello Bg! 01:48 /o 01:48 o/ 01:49 How are ya? 01:49 Doing a little better. 01:49 Batgirl! 01:50 Cool. Glad to hear. 01:50 Thanks, for asking. 01:50 Glad your feeling better BG! :) 01:50 :) 01:51 :) 01:51 :) 01:52 :) 01:52 Let's all smile! :) 01:52 :) 01:52 :) 01:52 :( 01:52 :( 01:52 :P 01:52 :D 01:52 :D 01:52 :D 01:52 :) 01:52 :P 01:52 :/ 01:52 ...aside from spamming. :P 01:52 :} 01:53 :| 01:53 :p 01:54 Bye Arya! o/ 01:54 She's leaving? D: 01:54 WB Arya! O/ 01:54 Sorry. 01:54 If I leave, 01:55 Wait for a few moments... 01:55 KK. 01:55 I'm super good at glitching things unintentionally, 01:55 Check PM. :P 01:55 ? :P 01:55 or lagging myself out too badly that I have to restart chrome, 01:55 or things like that,,, 01:57 :P 01:57 TATORNAKKI NEEDS TO BE ONLINE!!! :P 01:58 He does. 01:58 :3 01:58 Bye Brcik! O/ 01:58 Brick* 02:00 BRB. 02:01 Test 02:02 YOLO 02:02 YOLO 02:02 YOLO 02:03 AFK. 02:03 LOL 02:04 GTG Bye! o/ 02:04 He left his hat..? 02:04 :P 02:04 ? :P 02:05 AJRAWLEY57 h a s l e f t c h a t 02:05 It looks like Hat, 02:05 not Chat. 02:05 :P 02:05 Remember? 02:05 :[ 02:05 * :P 02:05 Get his hat back... :p 02:05 XD 02:11 Back. 02:12 Did you see my blog? :{P 02:12 Dead, I guess... 02:13 :{P 02:13 Hallo. o/ 02:13 Het, Batty. :{P 02:13 /o 02:13 I should go. :{P 02:13 I have to get up at something like 6:30... 02:13 So? ;{P 02:14 So... I'll leave. :P 02:16 D: 02:18 Guess I'll go. 02:19 Bye Rio 02:19 /o 02:27 wb 02:27 Thanks Norm 02:27 Hi A5 /o 02:27 Hi BG! 02:27 Hallo. o/ 02:28 Arya! 02:28 A5, did you hear about the bot yet? (thinking) 02:28 Hallo. o/ 02:28 WB Arya :) 02:28 I've been trying to get a hold of you :P 02:28 NO, Norm 02:28 *No 02:28 No needed emphasis :P 02:28 Well, it is a bot, operated by me, that logs chat. :{P \ 02:28 AFk. 02:28 I'm eating if I can... 02:28 Stomach is in knotts. 02:28 * knots 02:28 About what? 02:29 What about what? :S 02:29 Check my PM on LMBW, Arya 02:29 IDK the situation, but it maybe could help? :/ 02:29 :s 02:30 Did ya check it? 02:32 Me? :S 02:32 No, Arya :P 02:33 So, you understand the bot now? 02:33 No, what is it? 02:33 Well, it is a bot. 02:33 Its name is CLFWBOT 02:33 Okay... :P 02:33 It logs chat 02:33 Undertsand? :{P 02:33 A normal bot, gotcha (y) 02:34 Christian_Lego_Fans_Wiki:Chat/Logs/24_April_2013 02:34 I gtg 02:35 Bye RagingTofu. o\ 02:35 Cya RT 02:35 Q̅ 02:35 Seriously, Arya! 02:35 Q̅ 02:35 ? 02:35 ? 02:35 What was the point of the chat log? :p 02:36 Do you mean the point of me logging chat or me linking to it? :{P 02:36 The point of the chat log itself...is there anything you want me to see in it? :p 02:37 No. :{P 02:37 Q̅YOLO 02:37 :P 02:37 ? :{P 02:38 Seriously, Arya, check your PM! 02:38 I'll copy it here so you don't have to change sites to see it :P 02:38 Arya Elf 02:38 Arya Elf 02:38 Does arya have chat hacks? 02:39 Wb BG! 02:39 Thanks :) 02:39 Well, she has the away chat hack, but I don't think she has pings 02:40 No. 02:40 Arn't they both part of the same script? :S 02:40 I don't have a chat hack... 02:40 IDK Norm 02:40 Anyways, Arya, check your PM :P 02:40 I did. 02:40 :P 02:40 Good. 02:41 Can you still see my PM, A? 02:41 No 02:41 Not ours 02:41 Only the group one 02:41 ): 02:42 Let's refresh 02:42 Hey, 02:42 try my pings again. 02:42 Arya Elf 02:42 Arya! 02:43 It was nice talkin to you guys. :) I should be going now. Ttyl /o 02:43 Cya BG! 02:43 Nope. 02:43 Didn't work. 02:43 Well, whatever 02:43 Bye, Bat! 02:45 ETST 02:48 1984 02:48 (thinking) 02:49 ETST 02:49 yolo 02:49 ? 02:50 ETST 02:50 CONFUSED!! :p 02:51 ? 02:51 ;p 02:52 Anyways, I g2g 02:52 God Bless! 02:52 AW! 02:52 Bye, A! 02:53 Have a nice day! o/ 02:53 Bye. o\ 02:53 You too, Arya! 02:53 Cya Norm! 02:55 o/ 2013 04 24